The use of Channel Output Feedback (COF) in conjunction with Channel State Information (CSI) feedback has generated a lot of attention in the research community (See, References [1, 3, 4]). This kind of feedback set up is generally referred to as Shannon feedback. It has been shown that the use of Shannon feedback has the potential to increase the capacity of a network (See, Reference [1]). However most of the analysis has been geared towards degrees of freedom arguments in a high Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) regime.